


High

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Language, Mark of Cain, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Dean and the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

Dean hated the Mark on his arm.

Hated it with a passion. The raised, reddened flesh mocked him. But it was the side-effects that were slowly changing him that he hated the most.

An insidious voice whispered in the back of his mind; of blood, violence, and pain. How good would it be to feel a bone snap beneath his hand? How amazing would it be to feel blood fly up, hot and sticky, painting his skin?

His body was always on edge; adrenaline pumping at the simplest things. The idea of tracking something, anything down and ending a life was like dangling cocaine in front of an addict.

Dean had tried to resist the urges. But it'd turned out that the Mark required him to kill. Or shit got downright ugly. His body started acting up without an outlet for the darkness.

And then, he'd lost it.

He'd woken from the trance-like state covered in blood and other things. The fact that he'd just slaughtered a room full of men wasn't the scariest part, though.

No.

When Dean lost control, it was like getting dosed with the best drug ever created. He didn't hurt anymore. His mind lost the haze of conflict over right and wrong. There was only kill or be killed. Nothing, no hit or blow seemed to connect. Blood rushed in his veins and thudded loudly in his ears. And it felt so, so good to inflict pain. To inflict death. It only made the high stronger.

Dean secretly liked the high.

And he hated himself for it.


End file.
